


Temper

by SpencerRemyLvr



Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angry!Reid, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerRemyLvr/pseuds/SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really short drabble of Spencer at the X-Men Mansion. My challenge was "Spencer in a temper - under 1k words" SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temper

Logan was the one to open the door. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the man on the other side. It was almost amusing, the way that Louis took a step back. He swallowed, eyes traveling over the muscles in Logan’s arms, up to the furious face. “Is…is Spencer here?” he finally managed to stammer out. A low growl came from Logan, the only answer he got. Louis took another step back before firming up his spine a little. “Look, I just want to talk to him. I drove all this way out here to talk to him. I know he’s here. This is the only place he’d go. Would you please just get him for me and let me talk to him? Please?”

“He don’t wanna talk to you.” Logan growled out, low and deep. “Now just get your ass back in your fancy car and get off this property. Now.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” When Logan took a step toward him, Louis stepped back, but he didn’t leave. “I don’t care what you want to do. You can growl at me all you want. Throw a punch if you want. I’m not going anywhere.” He insisted. Then he raised his voice, calling beyond Logan, hoping Spencer could hear him. “Spencer! I know you’re here! Would you just come talk to me so I can explain? Come on, baby! Don’t do this. Don’t throw this away!”

Just as Logan started growling again, another voice joined the mix. “Don’t do this?” Spencer's furious voice echoed out toward them. He came storming up behind Logan, glaring over the man’s shoulder at the person he had once thought he loved. “You’re telling me not to do this? You’re the one that made the choice, Louis! You’re the one that did this, not me!”

“Spencer, baby, just come out here, please. Let me explain things.”

“There’s nothing to explain!”

“You’re overreacting!”

Fury snapped the sparks in Spencer's eyes. He spun, marching into the house, shoving his way past the crowd that had gathered there. Logan started to step forward to get Louis the hell off the property when Spencer suddenly reemerged from the house. The young genius shoved his way back past people, shocking them all with the sight of the baseball bat in his hand. Louis almost fell over trying to get out of the way, obviously thinking that Spencer was coming for him. That wasn’t what Spencer planned at all, though. His fury carried him straight down to the fancy little Porsche parked in the front drive.

Louis seemed to suddenly realize what Spencer was dong. “Spencer, no!” Shock seemed to have frozen him. He stood there as if he couldn’t believe Spencer would dare to do it. He was wrong.

Snarling, Spencer lifted the bat, slamming it into one of the headlights. He lifted the bat again, taking off one of the side mirrors. Louis almost screamed as he hurried forward, trying to rush to him to stop him. Spencer lifted the bat and swung again, knocking out the driver’s window. When Louis reached him, he tried to grab the bat, but Spencer was ready for that and he’d charged it just enough to act as a Taser, sending Louis stumbling back to the ground. Spencer immediately spun and slammed the bat into the hood, making a nice sized dent. Three more hits dented not only the hood, but the driver’s door and the back door. Then he turned, throwing the bat so that it landed on Louis, who was just managing to start to get upright. “There.” Spencer snarled out. “ _Now_ you can say I overreacted.”

Louis scrambled up, reaching out to grab Spencer's arm. “What the hell, Spencer! You better be planning on paying for that!”

With reflexes that made a few of the people watching surprised and had a couple grinning with pride, Spencer twisted and swung a fist, planting it right in Louis’s nose and sending him flying once more. “Keep your hands off of me.” Spencer spat down at him. Then he looked up at the porch where everyone was watching. “Would someone make sure Mr. Elwood finds his way off the property, please?”

“My pleasure.” Logan’s grin was sharp and very pleased. He and Spencer paused in passing on the stairs, Logan reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. “Nice.” was all he said.


End file.
